covengersfandomcom-20200214-history
Boring Bob
Boring Bob is a silent and shy guy, and he doesn't really know by himself what he wants to be in this world. Most of the time he is sitting around in his room. His melancholic and passive behavior is based on his power set, which is to make everyone feel empty and indisposed. He also has a grey skin and is constantly looking down, that's why you can rarely see his mouth. Origins One thing that bothers him is that he doesn't really know why he exists. He's not having parents, he was never a child (at least not on earth or in his memories), he just appeared randomly in this world. Since then, he's walking around, learning things, reading things, seeing things, but he is never sure if he is supposed to do the things he does. On his journey in this world, he met some people that inspired him and helped him to learn to accept himself. Bob's suicide One day, Bob woke up, and he felt more useless than ever. This is why he asked around if he is important to the people he is hanging around with. Friends wanted to convince him that he is as useful as everyone around him, he only has to learn to deal with his powers and his personality. Bob still saw himself as a mistake made by god, so he took a bullet straight through his head, which caused his death. Exciting Eric arises Since he was dead, friends desperately tried to resurrect him and convince him that his life is worth living. They planned to let Sunshine open a portal to the nothingness, where he catches his soul and brings it back to their reality. For some unknown reasons, they released someone who couldn' be more different than Bob: Exciting Eric. Eric woke up, stole Bob's body and annoyed other Heroes with is egomaniacal personality and his ridiculously high self-confidence. What many people didn't know, Bob was still a part of Erics personality, and he grew stronger inside of him. That's why Bob was able to break free with the help of his companions and live on in a new Body. Eric was imprisoned by Drop for stealing the body of Bob. The return of Exciting Eric (Drop of murder) Bob saw a new sense in life. With a new, pink shirt given to him by his name rhyming friend Rob, he tried to make the best out of his life. Meanwhile Eric, who was rotting in prison, was exempt by the mysterious Destinox. This led to Drop appearing again to stop him for the last time. He acted more drastically and brutally, and he ended up killing Eric in action. Bob was sure that Drop would never act like that, and it must be someone else who impersonated Bobs helpful hero. Unsurprisingly for Bob and the others, it was an impostor from outer space, who copied Drop's DNA. But luckily Drop was able to return to take down the alien imitator.